


Met by Moonlight

by Eleneri



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Fanfiction, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleneri/pseuds/Eleneri
Summary: An AU homage to A Prayer You Can Borrow by Galleywinter.What do you do when someone does you a favor?Find a way to say thank you... even if it involves some parkour and a little bit of dramatic breaking and entering...A loving homage to the two slowest-romancing characters on AO3, Varian Wrynn and Camdyn Morris.
Relationships: Varian Wrynn/Camdyn Morris, Varian Wrynn/Original Character(s), Varian Wrynn/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Galleywinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galleywinter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Prayer You Can Borrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559109) by [Galleywinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galleywinter/pseuds/Galleywinter). 



> This story is inspired by, but not an official part of, the excellent A Prayer You Can Borrow. If you haven't read it... well, you should definitely do that first. Then come back here. It'll make way more sense then.
> 
> Specifically, this story is set directly after what happens in Chapter 14. This isn't... just my take on something that could have happened if the people involved didn't overthink *everything*.  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Sorry, Galley... they got into my head and wouldn't shut up.

It wasn't often that he had to call on these particular old skills, but he was grateful that he still could creep corridors and out to the gardens as well as he could. It was all about impeccable timing, knowing guard rotations, and iron will.

Varian Wrynn had all three.

Still, he had a moment, before he started climbing toward a particular balcony, pulling himself up by fingertips wedged on what handholds there were in the wall and sheer brute strength, where he wondered what in the Light's name he was doing. Creeping through the castle in the dark of night to climb walls to a lady's room? Tactically, less risky than knocking at her door, but also more dangerous, because the lady in question had a number of weapons at easy disposal. 

It would be beyond embarrassing if she smote him out the window...

Still, he made it to Camdyn's balcony without being noticed by the guards - he should probably look into fixing that hole in castle security, especially in the residential wing - and paused at the latched doors to knock. 

He started a mental countdown. He made it to five before the door opened, and the tip of Ashbringer greeted him an inch from his heart.

Varian held up his hands to show he was unarmed. "Peace, Highlord. I'm no demon."

Camdyn's green eyes narrowed at him. "They don't normally knock. And they smell." She appeared to consider a few things before she sheathed her sword. "I'm sorry, Majesty, I wasn't expecting a visit."

She stepped back to allow him entry to her room. Varian followed, careful to stay quiet. She was in an overlong tunic and loose pants, and her hair was in a braid. She also looked, even in the light of the fire, like she was growing progressively redder.

"I'm sorry," Varian began, and actually meant it. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable. "I know how improper this is, but.... you have guards on your door. I really wanted to talk to you without making this a public spectacle."

Everything about her sharpened. "Is there a need for me?"

She looked ready to march into battle again, that very moment, despite the exhaustion he could read on her, despite the barely-healed wounds he could still see. "Camdyn.... Stormwind is safe." A rueful smile touched his lips. "Well, for the moment, anyway. I wanted to talk to you. Personally."

She blinked at him, as if the notion of a personal talk with her monarch was the absolute last thing on her mind. It was... sweet.

"I... don't understand."

"You've given me several gifts in the time I've known you. My son's life. My father's compass.... I think you know what Anduin means to me. But you have no idea what this compass does."

"It has the prince's picture in it. Of course you'd want it back. Anyone can see what a devoted father you are."

"I try." He waved a hand. "But that compass is also all that I have of my father. I have his title, his responsibility... I'll pass these to my own son. But the only thing I have of him as a person, not as a king, is this compass. It means... a great deal to me. As a man. Not as a king. And you returned it to me. Not as a quest, not to curry favor. Because you thought it was important to me."

Camdyn's eyes were huge emerald saucers in the light of the hearth. She was standing so rigidly that he had the mad thought that he could poke her with one finger and send her toppling backward.

"Sire..."

"Varian." He hadn't been sure of what he would do at this point. He'd planned out.... well, he'd planned out getting here. Telling her what her kindness had meant. But now... He was aware of the darkness and the intimate firelight, the fact that she'd been dressed for bed. That her hair was down about her shoulders in a loose golden braid that looked mussed by someone's fingers. 

He shrugged one shoulder to free his arm from his cloak. The dark wool folded backward silently and Varian took advantage of that to reach for her hand. It was small and rough, calluses catching on the smooth leather of his gloves. Camdyn flushed absolutely crimson, and Varian felt something twist in his chest.

His original plan had been to bow over her hand, as was proper for her new status. But when he had her hand, even though he couldn't feel her skin through his gloves, he changed his mind.

No bow. 

He'd kiss her hand. Less proper, but still within some vague approximation of propriety.

No.

Varian knew, very suddenly and very distinctly, what he wanted to do.

He held her hand firmly, leaned down and into her space. The long queue of his hair slid forward over his shoulder, and the tail of it tickled across her exposed collarbone, even as he brushed the whisper of a kiss across her cheek. It was more air than skin that he touched, but he could scent her, warm from the fire and smelling of peacebloom soap. His lips seemed to burn from the vague contact.

His voice was rougher than he'd planned, lower, rumbling in his chest. "Thank you, Camdyn," he breathed against her skin, close to her ear.

Then, in a whirl of ebony wool and darkened leathers, Varian was gone over the balcony railing before either of them could say anything to break the spell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just how are you supposed to react when your king climbs your balcony and kisses you on the cheek?
> 
> That's what Camdyn wants to know, too.
> 
> A Varian Wrynn/Camdyn Morris story.

What...

Had.... had that just happened?

What, exactly, had just happened?

Cam felt rooted to the floor, limbs leaden and tingling all at once, and if it hadn't been for the flame burning on her cheek, she would have sworn she'd just been hallucinating.

But... no. Because the scent of leathers and wool still lingered in the air, along with a darker scent that was too masculine not to be Varian Wrynn's. And her cheek did still burn and tingle, and she certainly hadn't hallucinated the feel of his hair brushing her collarbone. And his voice in her ear...

Her bottom hurt suddenly, and Cam realized it was because her knees had buckled, and she'd gone bum-first to the floor rather too hard. But even that pain - and the indignity - didn't dent the haze in her head.

Varian Wrynn, High King of the Alliance, had climbed her balcony like a hero in a romance. And _kissed_ her.

Well, not _kissed_ her. But there had been his lips on her cheek, and no stubble to roughen the hard line of his chin this time, and...

"He kissed me." She whispered it, drawing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. If she thought it would help get her out of her shock, she'd have started rocking. But...

_Oh, Light..._

The image of Varian, powerful form encased in hunting leathers and a dark cloak, more shadow than man on her dark balcony, wouldn't leave her. And neither would the sensation of that kiss, even as light and brief and decorous as it was. Not even after Camdyn managed to scrape herself off the cold floor and tumble into bed.

When she finally managed to sleep, her dreams were of a dashing cloaked rogue who invaded her bedroom, only to turn into a massive wolf after he kissed her senseless.


End file.
